thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ne Timu
The Ne Timu, also known as The Unfears, are a group of "replacement" Fears. They each represent an abstract concept in contrast to The Fears representing a human fear. According to the blog The Unlikely World, they were only recently created after the deaths of The Fears in The Somniverse, but have retroactively existed since the dawn of time. As per their retroactive origin, they were once creatures just as powerful as The Fears, but neither wanted to share power with the other and the two groups quickly fought for control. The Fears ultimately won and The Ne Timu were all forced to go into hiding for eons, only returning when and if The Fears ever ceased to exist. Lequiss Lequiss is the Ne Timu of Love. It appears as a humanoid being whose body is grid sectioned. Each section of its body can be of an entirely different gender, race and age than the entire rest of the body. It also does not walk, but is carried around on a large tongue that extends out of the ground beneath it. Lequiss forces its victims to act on their darkest sexual desires without removing their inhibitions, forcing them to engage in their darkest pleasure while knowingly under the withering scorn of society. Hiiln Hiiln is the Ne Timu of Faith. It appears as a humanoid being wearing a heavy priest's robe, wide brim preacher hat and an amulet, that is a combination of every religious symbol, hanging from its neck. It carries a staff topped with the same symbol. Its face, which is concealed beneath the brim of its hat most of the time, is a black skull with two snake heads in the eyeholes, blood slowly pouring out of the noseholes and a forked tongue hanging out of the jaw. Hiiln spreads nihilism, a philosophical doctrine that suggests there are no meaningful aspects of life. Upon encountering Hiiln people quickly lose all motivation and generally just lie on the ground and wait to die. Some affected by Hiiln's nihilism gain a sense of freedom and start to revere him as a source of enlightenment, literally developing faith in nihilism. These people are freed of the bonds of many of the laws of physics by Hiiln. These servants or "Ghosts" appear as normal humans except they develop blood red eyes devoid of pupils and seem to no longer be able to speak, communicating through hissing sounds instead. They also gain the power to pass through anything non-sentient, making them immune to all weaponry. They are also capable of breaking bones with little to no effort because the possess the strange ability to exert force on bone directly as opposed to the skin or muscle. This means a punch to the chest from a Ghost is the same as a punch directly to the Sternum. As such Ghosts can only truly be defeated through hand to hand combat, but engaging them is extremely risky. Dreslith Dreslith is the Ne Timu of Madness. He appears as a vaguely humanoid being whose body is a spiraling void of flesh and darkness with his arms stretched out on both sides, hands out, one palm down the other palm up. Its blood runs upwards and tears run downwards. His face is a mouth and he has eyes for teeth. Dreslith has the ability to alter a person's reality, essentially pushing them into their own pocket universe, usually a world of total madness and suffering. These pocket dimensions are still connected to our universe somehow, and thus, the actions people performed while stuck in them will effect every universe they inhabit. In layman's terms, these dimensions act like a delusion hallucinatory state but the state is also real. For instance, if someone affected by Dreslith goes on a killing spree in the pocket dimension they are also going on a rampage in the normal universe. Dreslith has servants called Truth Seekers, individuals who are so affected by Dreslith that they begin to believe that all of reality is a massive lie. They are convinced that the only way to break free to the true world is to destroy everything and everyone in the false world. They don't have any special powers, but they are fanatical and do not fear death, seeing it as an escape to reality instead. They all have special masks with purple or white parts. The more purple their mask are, the closer they are to the truth (the more deluded they are). Mairun Mairun is the Ne Timu of Victory. He appears as a large, bald male figure made entirely out of randomly changing Gemstone (e.g., emerald, sapphire). It has one arm and hand (usually the left, but this seems to change on occasion) that is much larger than the rest of its physical body. This arm and hand are always made of a different Gemstone than the rest of it. It travels under the surface of things instead of above them, either by moving underwater or underground. It can only manipulate or interact with things on the surface through its over sized hand, which is the only part of its body capable of moving above the surface. It affects humans by causing them to become berserk and violent, determined to seek victory through bloodshed at all costs. Anyone affected by Mairun instantly becomes a bloodthirsty monster who will slaughter any living thing with whatever is on hand. Occasionally Mairun will choose some of his more brutal and powerful people he has affected and restore them to some semblance of reasoning. These affected become Mairun's Berserkers. They are still very bloodthirsty and unreasonable, but are now capable of limited levels of strategy. For some reason Berserkers are always dressed in leather or fur armor, as well as plate mail on occasion, and weild medieval or earlier weaponry. It is unknown why this is the case, though some have theorized that perhaps Mairun simply has a passionate affectation for medieval warfare. It has been said, but not confirmed, that Mairun supplies the weaponry and uniforms himself. Reirr Reirr is the Ne Timu of Bravery. It appears as a figure in a suit of plate armor. The armor is crushed and distorted in multiple areas and black sludge drips from cracks and holes in the armor. The fingers of the gauntlet are bent backwards and the suit's knees are collapsed in wards. The helmet is the only part that is not heavily damaged and smoke drifts gently from the visor. He can cause people to become incredibly afraid and paranoid to the point of irrationality. Those afflicted begin to drip the same black sludge Reirr does. The longer they are affected, the more black sludge they emit and the more orifices they emit it from. It starts with the eyes, moving onto the nose and finally the mouth, eventually causing them to choke or drown from it. The sludge is also highly flammable. Reirr himself is almost indestructible, as his armor is far harder than any normal metal. Furthermore, any attempts to stab whatever or whoever is inside the armor through holes in the armor is totally useless because the only thing inside is more of the black sludge. Reirr also wields a rusted bastard sword that, despite being swung with terrible innefficiency, is capable of neatly cutting through anything that is within the arc of its swing. It can also emit its black sludge which can move and act on it's own, but still controlled by the main mass. Chillis Chillis is the Ne Timu of Existentialism. Its appearance is unknown as by its very nature it can never be seen. It is a lifeform that is infused with the entirety of existence, which makes it omnipotent, omnipresent and omniscient. However, it suffers from its great status; its complete unstoppable power has led to a lack of motivation. Anything Chillis could possibly want or need it already has and anything it could do to amuse itself has already been done. The actions of every smaller being no longer amuses or interests it. Because of this, Chillis is a dormant being, ignoring the happenings within it for the most part and simply remains obsessed with its own self pity and sorrow. Unikeia Unikeia is the Ne Timu of Loyalty. Her form and outfit constantly shifts, but she commonly appears as a girl in her young teens roughly fourteen to sixteen years of age with long, brown or short black hair. Her eyes are generally dark brown, light green or a shade of purple. She has the ability to command absolute loyalty of any being. In the blog The Unlikely World, she used this power on the Fears in order to join them as The Unnamed Child (with an alternate appearance to match her new persona) and avoid being exiled along with the rest of The Ne Timu. She has also used her powers once to stop a character from bleeding to death simply by commanding him to heal. Unikeia also appears in Metropolis Jumble. In that story, she escaped the Singularity Cell where she was being kept. She managed to escape before the Empty City's demise. Category:Unexplained Phenomena Category:The Ne Timu Category:The Amalgam Saga Category:Metropolis Jumble Category:Pantheons